And the Past Came Back
by StarCat13
Summary: Wesley’s past comes back to the surface and forces him to face reality. How will his friends respond to his secret? R
1. The Past Became the Present

1 Title: And the Past Came Back  
  
Author: StarCat13  
  
Rating: PG13(swearing)  
  
Distribution: Not mine. All characters and places belong to master Joss.  
  
Feedback: Please? It makes me feel good. (No flames please)  
  
Author's Note: Slash warning!! This fic is Wes/Gunn but it also has a plot. This story kind of gets rushed through. It's short, but I liked writing it.  
  
E-mail: DoyleSpikeAngXan@aol.com  
  
Summery: Wesley's past comes back to the surface and forces him it face reality.  
  
**  
  
The day went slowly. No customers approached them and visions via Cordy were a no show. Things had been like that lately and Wesley realized something about himself. He was completely content, for the first time in his life everything seemed perfect. He had great friends and an awesome job that enabled him to help people. Even if Angel Investigations was busy, his existence was a happy one. Plus, there was Gunn. He caught him self flirting shamelessly with the other man and quite possibly getting flirted back at. All was well, until a man walked through the front doors of the hotel and changed his life, again.  
  
Wesley didn't notice the bloke 'til he was right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, how may I help y." He trailed off, finally looking up from his book. He stood immediately, facing his father.  
  
"Da, what are you doing here? I thought you were in England."  
  
"Yes, well, I got very disturbing news from the council. Seems you had the chance to be a Watcher again and you refused. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I refused to betray a friend. I don't wish to be watcher again." Wesley fought to keep his voice steady. Talking to his father was never easy. Especially when Jonathan Wyndham-Pryce held his life in the palm of his hand, one squeeze and it'd be over. Just one clench of his fist and the past would be the future.  
  
"I think we should discuss this further in my office." There, that wasn't so hard. His voice hadn't so much as quivered at the request. Once in the smaller room, Wes prepared for the wrath of his dad. And it came.  
  
"Think your to good for us now. Think your much better than your own family." He said 'family' with sarcasm. "I demand you reapply for the Council immediately."  
  
"Sorry, Da. I can't do that. I have a place and purpose here now."  
  
Mr. Wyndham-Pryce raised his hand as if to hit Wesley. The younger man backed away, remembering the pain that pose usually brought.  
  
"No," he said lowering his arm, "I'm not going to hit you this time. I'm going to disown you."  
  
On a burst temerity, Wesley talked back, "Fine, the sooner the better." He regretted the words as soon as they were spoken.  
  
"You find this funny now, but I plan on severing all ties. Including the Perception.  
  
Wesley gasped, "No, please. I'm sorry; I beg of you, not that."  
  
"To late son. You've made your own decision and I sealed your own fate. Maybe when you have no friends left to be loyal to, you'll realized your mistake. Goodbye."  
  
Wesley stared after him then stumbled forward.  
  
"No!" He cried out. His father was gone. The hand had closed on his existence. Legs nearly giving out, Wes steadied himself on the counter. Cordelia and Gunn came out of the other room, Angel from upstairs.  
  
"What's the matter, Wes?" Cordy asked him. He collapsed into a chair looking like he'd seen a ghost. Which, with their jobs, was completely feasible.  
  
"I.my father was here. He-he disowned me. I'm not welcome in my home any longer. Everything's changed." He stared out at nothing.  
  
"It's alright Wes. No matter what your always welcome here. We're your family, just remember that and everything will okay."  
  
Gunn looked at Wesley gently, resting his hand on the Englishman's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. Cordy spoke up, "Gunn is right. We're one big dysfunctional family."  
  
"Thanks guys." He refused to tell them about the Perception. They'd know soon enough.  
  
For the next couple of days Wesley couldn't sleep, because when he did memories from his youth returned.  
  
**  
  
A fifteen year old Wesley stood before his dad. Arms behind his back, head bowed.  
  
"You're a waste of FLESH!!! You don't deserve the life you have. Being what you are I should have killed or abandoned long ago." The older man sighed, "But as you know it's birthday next week so instead I'm going to give you your first and last present from me. A chance to not totally shame our family."  
  
The boy's head shot up at this revelation.  
  
"Don't you look at me like we're equals. Your soulless; your below me!" Wesley felt himself fall at his father's push. He landed hard.on his bed. A dream, a dream that was true. He held in his tears and fell into a dark sleep.  
  
**  
  
The next day came without any events. Nothing unusual appeared to happen.  
  
All of the crew asked Wes how he was. He said he was fine, that was a lie. An ominous felling hung in the air. It seemed only Wesley could tell something wasn't right. It was about noon when that something happened.  
  
A large man-shaped figure burst through the doors. It was cloaked in black and it's face was hidden from view. The unknown creature headed straight for Wesley.  
  
"Hey, who are you!?!" Gunn yelled. Wes was pressed against the wall scared out of his wits.  
  
"No, not you again! No, not again! I don't want to be like that!" A large bubble appeared around the creature and then Wesley. Cordy, Angel, and Gunn beat away at it but it was of no use.  
  
"It's to late. You are what you are. Now others will see it too." It waved it's gloved hand over Wesley and his shirt disappeared. It took a glove off revealing a gray withered stump. The unknown demon placed it on the smaller man's bare chest. A red glow cover his whole body and a black strip appeared on his upper arm. The grey thing strode back out of the Hyperion; leaving an unconscious Wesley sprawled on the floor.  
  
"He's alive. I can hear his heartbeat." Angel said this as they gathered around the fallen man. "He's different. He smells." The vampire paused and looked from Cordelia to Gunn. "Wesley isn't human." 


	2. What I Was, What I Am

1 Title: And the Past Came Back Part 2  
  
Author: StarCat13  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. Joss is effulgent. LOL  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please? Pretty Please? (Yes, I'm begging. Pathetic, huh?)  
  
Warning: Slash! M/M Kissing. A couple of swears.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone who review part one of this story. Oh, this is the first time I've ever written a M/M kiss scene. Kind of a fluffy/romantic ending. Please be gentle with your reviews. No flames!  
  
**  
  
"He's different. He smells diff..." Angel paused and looked from Cordelia to Gunn. "Wesley isn't human."  
  
"But, how?" Before anyone could answer Cordy's question, Wes moaned and his eyes flicked open. They were purple with a ring of red in the center. They shut again and were normal when he looked up at a scared Gunn. Bluish-gray was the only color in the orbs now.  
  
"Wes, are you okay? What'd he do? Your eyes?" The man was frightened for his friend and the questions just poured out. Wesley cried out when he saw the tattoo on his arm.  
  
"Oh, no. He did it, he really did it."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't. I'd rather not talk about it." He tried to look brave but everyone could she whatever had happened was ripping him up inside. He stood and began to walk away.  
  
"Tell us. Please"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He turned and looked at them. "You'd hate me."  
  
His eyes flickered violet again, but only momentarily. The comment he'd made was more for Gunn then the rest. He was the only one that had ever had a real problem with what he was.  
  
"I swear, whatever this is. I could never hate you. Never."  
  
Wesley sat back down against the wall. After he just stared off at nothing for awhile Gunn tried to get him to talk.  
  
"Angel says you're not human anymore." Okay not the best way, but it worked.  
  
"Never was," his voice mumbled,  
  
"I. I'm not human. I'm a demon." Gunn gasped and gaped at that revelation.  
  
Wes grimaced when he saw his friend's reaction.  
  
"Why didn't ever tell us? How come I couldn't tell before?" Angel asked.  
  
"I never told anyone in my life. To scared I'd be despised. The only person who knew couldn't stand me, so I kept to myself. The reason no one is able to see me for what I am is because of my dad. Father was so embarrassed of me that he called upon the demon sorcerer, Halloma, to cast a spell. It's called The Perception; it alters everyone's view of me. See, by the time I was a teenager, every time I was scared or angry or hurt I'd. Well, I'd change. He couldn't have that, especially with a son destined to be a watcher. It was my birthday present you know. After he finished beating me up and telling me how soulless, stupid, and useless I was; he gave me a chance to not shame the family."  
  
"Um, how are you a demon if your dad is human?"  
  
Wes almost laughed at that; "My mum had an affair."  
  
"Oh. Wes, look at me." Wesley looked Gunn straight in the face; "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but no one here does or ever will hate you. I certainly don't."  
  
The others nodded in agreement with Gunn.  
  
"How can you not be disgusted by me. I can't stand myself." He whispered into his hands. A tear fell and ran down his cheek. That one-drop of salt water released what he was feeling and more followed rapidly. Gunn pulled the sobbing man into an embrace, trying not to burst into tears as well.  
  
"Listen, first of all you're not disgusting at all, in fact I think you're cute." He started.  
  
"You haven't seen" Gunn interrupted Wes.  
  
"Shhh, I don't care about that. I care about you."  
  
"Um, thank you but, I think I want be alone for a bit. Its  
  
not that I don't believe you it's just I need to think."  
  
"Alright Wes, you don't have in until you feel up it. Just remember we want you here." Angel said, sympathizing with the sad man. He knew what it was like to feel ashamed of what you were and had felt the heartache at the reactions of his Sunnydale friends.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be in tomorrow. Just for tonight. I'll be fine." He turned and walked toward the exit (after putting on a shirt of course). Before he could leave, Angel spoke.  
  
"Wait. Wesley, I want you to know, you do have a soul. I can sense these things. You have soul and you're a good man."  
  
He nodded once with a small smile and was gone.  
  
**  
  
Gunn was confused, but one thing made sense. He loved Wesley and he wasn't going to let this get in the way of their relationship. Wes being a demon wasn't so bad, he was still Wes, right. Life always had to be so difficult, Gunn thought and then sighed.  
  
The next few days were kind of tense and as street wise as he was, Gunn didn't know have to make sure Wes knew he was cool with everything. Cordy and Angel never really had a problem with having demon friends. Angel, well, Angel had one inside him and Cordelia used to have Doyle. Everyone knew that the existince of good demons was a concept that he was battling with. After this though, he couldn't see Wesley as anything but a good, kind person. He decided that no matter what, he'd be with Wes. After all, you don't abandon someone you care about because thier different.  
  
**  
  
It was almost a week after Wesley's big revelation. The crew had yet to see him change. He was determined to hold that off for as long as possible, thinking that if Gunn finally saw him, that would be it.  
  
Cordy was at home getting some rest while Angel was reading in his room.  
  
"Hey, Wes. How's it going?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Charles. Thank you for.." He trailed off.  
  
"Well, well, well. You're still here. Have you not told them yet or did they just not see your real face?" Jonathan Wyndham-Pryce said, standing in the center of the Hyperion.  
  
"Go away." Wes said, his eyes narrowed and then flickered purple.  
  
"Oh, developed courage have we? Let's see what your friend thinks of this."  
  
He knocked Wesley to the floor. He growled like a wolf and stood to face his father.  
  
The Englishman's skin tinged a light purple and half-inch ridges appeared on the side of his forearms. Other than that and the eyes he looked EXACTLY like Wes usually looked. Gunn wanted to help his friend but knew Wes would stand up for himself this time.  
  
"You may have been able to beat up on me when I was a child, but I'm thirty- five now. I won't let you ruin my life any longer!" He pushed his dad down the same way HE'D been shoved his whole life.  
  
"I want you, to fuck off and never ever come back again!" Wesley added. John looked scared, especially when he was being lifted by his collar and forced out the door. Wes stood for a minute with his eyes squeezed shut, taking deep breathes. Then his skin returned to normal, the ridges melted away, and he ran out the exit. Gunn chased after him.  
  
"Wait up," he yelled to Wesley, who was a long way in front of him. He slowed down but didn't stop altogether. Gunn finally caught up to him.  
  
"Stay away from me," Wes whispered, "I'm a monster." Gunn placed his hand on the other's cheek, and brushed away teardrops. He gently rubbed Wes' neck and face.  
  
"You're not a monster. You're the same you always was. A smart, cute guy that I care deeply about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Gunn leaned forward and gave Wesley a soft kiss. The two continued to snog and Wes moaned when he felt a tongue rub against his. He moved closer to deeper the kiss.  
  
"Excuse me. Um, I hate to bug you but I kind of had a vision. You two can continue to make out AFTER we save the world, again." Cordy interrupted.  
  
They reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
Wesley looked into Gunn's eyes and saw into his soul. He had meant what he said. They both would love each other, no matter what.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Alrighty then! That's it, unless of course you would like a follow up. If you would just write a review and I'll get my thinking cap on. If I do continue, the next story might include the Scooby gang some how finding out Wesley's little secrets. Thank you again all who reviewed part one. Oh, and snog is the British word for kiss or making out. I ran out of words for kiss. Sorry. 


End file.
